Would you have sex with this PW character?
"Would you have sex with this PW character?" is a contest run by andymancan1. Debuting soon after Phoenix Wright 2: Justice for All was released, it tests the "bangability" (as dubbed by StifledSilence) of various Phoenix Wright characters. Users vote yes or no and can nominate up to two other characters/items a day. Results: Round 1 HELL YES to 100.00 percent * DAY 2: Adrian Andrews (yes: 22 no: 2) 91.67 percent * DAY 1: Mia Fey (yes: 36 no: 4) 90 percent * DAY 10: Lana Skye (yes: 25 no: 3) 89.29 percent * DAY 5: Franziska von Karma (yes: 21 no: 3) 87.5 percent LIKELY to 84.99 percent * DAY 28: Mia- Maya form (yes: 16 no: 3) 84.21 percent * DAY 15: Mia- Pearl Form (yes: 23 no: 6) 79.31 percent * DAY 12: April May (yes: 21 no: 7) 75 percent * DAY 29: Angel Starr (yes: 12 no: 4) 75 percent * DAY 18: Attorney’s Badge (yes: 16 no: 6) 72.73 percent * DAY 9: Ema Skye 16 (yes: 16 no: 7) 69.57 percent MAYBE to 66.67 percent * DAY 14: Miles Edgeworth (yes: 14 no: 7) 66.67 percent * DAY 4: Charley the plant (yes: 14 no: 9) 60.87 percent * DAY 27: Jake Marshall (yes: 10 no: 5) 58.33 percent * DAY 31: Edgeworth’s Car (yes: 11 no: 8) 57.89 percent * DAY 13: Blue Badger (yes: 11 no: 9) 55 percent * DAY 3: Maya Fey (yes: 20 no: 18) 52.63 percent * DAY 22: Oldbag’s ray gun (yes: 9 no: 9) 50 percent * DAY 32: Regent the tiger (yes: 4 no: 4) 50 percent * DAY 8: Regina Berry (yes: 12 no: 13) 48 percent * DAY 20: Phoenix Wright (yes: 10 no: 12) 45.45 percent HOLD IT! tp 44.99 percent * DAY 6: Shoe the cat (yes: 6 no: 8) 42.86 percent * DAY 23: Larry Butz (yes: 6 no: 8) 42.86 percent * DAY 30: Dick Gumshoe (yes: 5 no: 7) 41.67 percent * DAY 17: Damon Gant (yes: 5 no: 13) 27.78 percent * DAY 25: Cody Hackins (yes: 5 no: 13) 27.78 percent * DAY 24: Larry’s Thinker Clock (yes: 3 no: 8) 27.27 percent OBJECTION! to 24.99 percent * DAY 11: Pearl Fey (yes: 8 no: 25) 24.24 percent * DAY 19: Mike Meekins (yes: 3 no: 10) 23.08 percent * DAY 21: Trilo Quist (yes: 2 no: 12) 14.29 percent * DAY 26: Sal Manella (yes: 2 no: 13) 13.33 percent * DAY 7: Lawrence Curls (Moe) (yes: 1 no: 9) 10 percent * DAY 16: Wendy Oldbag (yes: 3 no: 33) 8.33 percent Reception The contest was an immediate hit in its first five days (especially with Mia Fey being the first character done), but it eventually went into a slump due to lack of good characters to vote for. It had several regular voters for several days before it was put on hiatus due to lack of interest. Hiatus Andyman decided to put the series on hiatus in April 2007 due to lack of interest, despite his attempts to lure more people in with a new premise of "How much money would you pay to have sex with Mia or Adrian?" It bombed. The contest resumed on November 1st, 2007, about a week after PW3 was released. Results: Round 2 Round 2 abolished inanimate objects because Andyman didn't want to get modded for it, like he had with a similar Pokemon topic. The core rules, though, were essentially the same. HELL YES! (85-100) DAY 3: Adrian Andrews (Yes: 25 No: 3) 89.29 percent DAY 12: Ema Skye (Yes: 17 No: 3) 85 percent LIKELY (66.67-84.99) DAY 15: Ini Miney (Yes: 11 No: 2) 84.62 percent DAY 24: Iris (Yes: 15 No: 3) 83.33 perecent DAY 1: Mia Fey (Yes: 19 No: 4) 82.6 percent DAY 6: Lana Skye (Yes: 12 No: 4) 75 percent DAY 11: Mia – end of 3-5 (yes: 14 no: 5) 73.68 percent DAY 14: Viola Cadaverini (Yes: 15 No: 6) 71.43 percent DAY 13: Godot (Yes: 12 No: 5) 70.59 percent MAYBE (45-66.66) DAY 4: Desiree DeLite (Yes: 13 No: 7) 65 percent DAY 25: Regina Berry (Yes: 6 No: 4) 60 percent DAY 19: Maggey Byrde (Yes: 8 No: 6) 57.14 percent DAY 7: Franziska von Karma (Yes: 10 No: 9) 52.63 percent DAY 2: Maya Fey (Yes: 12 No: 11) 52.17 percent DAY 5: Dahlia Hawthorne (Yes: 7 No: 7) 50 percent DAY 18: Lisa Basil (Yes: 8 No: 9) 47.06 percent HOLD IT! (25-44.99) DAY 20: Pearl Fey (Yes: 8 No: 16) 33.33 percent DAY 16: Charley the plant (Yes: 5 No: 8) 38.46 percent DAY 17: Larry Butz (Yes: 4 No: 10) 28.57 percent DAY 22: Bikini (Yes: 4 No: 11) 26.67 percent OBJECTION! (0-24.99) DAY 21: 1337aZnPrInCesZ (Yes: 2 No: 7) 22.22 percent DAY 23: Judge’s Brother (Yes: 3 No: 11) 21.43 percent DAY 10: Sal Manella (Yes: 3 No: 12) 20 percent DAY 8: Mia’s corpse (Yes: 1 No: 10) 09.09 percent DAY 9: Jean Armstrong (Yes: 2 No: 21) 08.7 percent This section will be updated as it progresses. Category:Topic Series